


Treated to a Trick?

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Prompt: N invited you on a restaurant date, but the date turned into the both of you becoming trapped when the head chef and waitress staff turned into “______” and chased you both into the kitchen. The two of you must now quickly find a way out in order to escape the restaurant and you must do so before the creepy ticking of the kitchen timer runs out. Good luck.





	Treated to a Trick?

Author Note: Here is the [restaurant](https://youtu.be/bUfBcuohpMA) mentioned. This video is NSFW/not safe for the kids.

* * *

 

 

Even though going to a nice restaurant on Halloween was a little odd, you would do just about anything for your boyfriend Hakyeon. The idea seemed to intrigue you that is until you actually got to the restaurant  **“Alcatraz E.R.”**  which was styled like a prison & suddenly feeling very overdressed in your tight red scrunched up dress.

When you’re both seated in your cell & it is closed, you look up at him with an un-amused expression,  _“You said this was a nice restaurant.”_  He chuckles & smiles up at you,  _“This is a nice restaurant. Look at how well they decorated this place. How often do you see such a great themed restaurant?”_  You sigh,  _“I suppose. But I got all dressed up & this isn’t the fancy kind of place I was expecting.”_ He pouts, _“Do you not like it? I wanted to try something different.”_  You smile softly & caress his cheek,  _“It’s….unexpected is all.”_  

We look through the menu which is also very theme appropriate then we take the metal bar & rattle it against our cell so Hakyeon can order our drinks,  _“I’ll have the Blood Transfusion & she’ll take the Rainbow Cylinder.”_ Our prison nurse comes back & pours Hakyeon’s drink from an IV into a beaker then hands you the rainbow cylinder. Both of you nod your heads & thank her before taking your first sip, humming in delight at the taste then order your meals. You’re both smiling happily, enjoying your drinks & the atmosphere until the lights go out.

The nurse & coroner chef come out wielding large knives as they morph into vampires, jabbing them in through the cell. You both scream & run out into the kitchen, shaking in fear at the thought that this themed restaurant was more extreme than expected. You’re both clinging onto each other & shaking as your eyes dart around to see that the entrance was the only way out but they were blocking it. Both of your hearts beating rapidly as your breathing becomes shallow.

They move towards us laughing maniacally until they are a mere foot in front of us then they pick up trays with our meals on it & hand it to us with a smile. You both breathe in a sigh of relief then you say,  _“Aish, you really scared us there for a minute.”_  Hakyeon kisses the top of your head then we both head back to our cell with our trays of food & sit down. _“So despite that little act, do you like the restaurant?”_  You chuckle & nod,  _“It’s certainly a fun place, I wouldn’t mind coming back here again.“_


End file.
